Adventures of John: The Doctor, the Daleks, and the Dragon
by John The Adventurer
Summary: Something is wrong in the universe. Rifts in reality are opening, rifts that connect to alternate universes, which left unchecked could wreak untold havoc. I had a vision of the future, and I believe an ancient spell is to blame for this. I went searching for answers, only to fall into another rift, into a vastly different universe. Sequel to Adventures of John: Parallels.
1. Introduction

Adventures of John: The Doctor, the Daleks and the Dragon

Introduction

My name is John the Adventurer. Not really. But in order to protect my identity, I usually refer to myself as such. Our world, our reality, is not the only one there is. There are an infinite number of planes of existence beyond our own, realms of myth and magic filled with all manner of beasts and creatures. There are those among us, ordinary people in all other aspects, that have a connection to one or more of these worlds. Their connection to these worlds can often give them abilities beyond those of other men, or even provide passage to these worlds. Many of these gifted individuals are unaware of their abilities.

I am one of these people, except I am aware of my gifts, and I am not merely connected to one realm, but to all of them. Because of this, I can see and speak with creatures from these realms, as well as separate my spirit from my body and use it to travel to these realms. When I am in these other worlds I can use the magic inherit in these worlds to do anything I can dream of. These are the tales of my journeys through the magical realms. These are the Adventures of John. Why am I posting my tales on a fan fiction site, you ask? Well, you wouldn't believe the people I've met.

. . . . .

I've done many crazy things in my adventures. I've fought gods and demons. I've fought alongside Jack Frost, the Doctor, and other legendary heroes. But my most dangerous adventures, adventures in which the universe nearly ended, were the fault of a spell that could create tears in the fabric of reality. Three separate times I have had to save the universe from that spell. I thought that I had destroyed it, but it may turn out that I was wrong. I had a vision a couple of days ago of that same spell tearing the multiverse apart, destroying every universe and leaving nothing. Only emptiness remained. I have spent those days searching for the answer to this vision, and how to keep this future from coming to pass, but I fear I may be too late.

I first came across the spell when I joined forces with the Doctor to defeat a mad sorcerer named the Technomancer, who was planning on using the spell to create one universe that he would rule. We defeated the Technomancer, but instead of destroying the spell I kept it for myself. This same spell later led to the reawakening of an ancient evil known as the Darkness, which I was only able to defeat with help from the Doctor and a group of celestial beings from the beginning of time. If it is indeed this same spell that is endangering the multiverse, then I fear for all of us.


	2. Chapter 1: The Hunt

Adventures of John: The Doctor, the Daleks, and the Dragon

Chapter 1: The Hunt

A sickly green light illuminated the swamp, seeming to come from the fog that clung to every surface. The fog was thick, obscuring the details of the marsh. The fog hid all variety of dangers, from sink pits to venomous reptiles hiding in wait. The leafy canopy of trees buzzed with insects larger than a man's face, and indescribable creatures swam through the murky waters of the swamp.

In the center of the swamp stood a single slab of rock, the only dry land in the entire realm. A group of thirteen hooded figures were arranged in a circle on top of the slab, a strange pattern painted into the rock in blood. The hooded figures chanted quietly in a long-forgotten language, an eerie red glow emerging from their clenched fists. The figures continued to chant, that same red glow beginning to radiate from the blood beneath them. Their chanting grew louder and the glow grew brighter, until a swirling circle of darkness appeared in the center of the circle.

A massive claw slowly emerged through the newly opened portal, followed by an immense arm. "The Death Bringer comes," the hooded figures chanted. "And all the realms will tremble at his coming."

Suddenly there was a flash of light, blinding all of those within the circle. When their vision cleared, they saw the monstrous arm severed at the shoulder, twitching on the ground. Standing over it was a man in golden armor and a fiery red cloak, a golden blade dripping with ichor in his hands, eyes blazing with golden light. "I'm afraid that the Death Bringer has been delayed," he said, snapping his fingers and closing the portal. "His flight is experiencing some minor turbulence. I'm afraid he will not be able to reach his destination for the next couple centuries."

"Defiler!" one of the hooded figures shrieked, pulling out a nasty looking dagger. The others quickly followed suit.

"Defiler?" the man chuckled. "I think you have me confused with someone else. No, you see, I'm not the 'Defiler'. I'm John the Adventurer." The figures hesitated for a moment after hearing his words, shock and fear apparent in their postures. "That's right," John laughed. "Now it's your turn to tremble."

He leaped at them, a second golden blade materializing in his other hand. He swept through the cultists like a whirlwind, blades striking with lightning speed. The cultists tried to fight back, slashing with cruel blades and blasting bolts of dark energy, but nothing worked. The blades slashed through air and the bolts only managed to strike their fellow cultists. Soon only two cultists remained, and that didn't last long as the Adventurer struck of the head of the first.

The last of the cultists ran, only to find his way blocked by the Adventurer. "Going somewhere?" John asked. "I'm afraid you'll need to answer some questions first." He pulled off the cultist's hood, revealing the black skin and hair of a dark elf. "What is it with you dark elves these days?" John asked. "You used to be a powerful and noble race! Evil, but noble. Now, just a few days ago I saw a dark elf lady working as a serving girl at the Blooded Blade, and here you are, worshipping some random demon. But never mind that. I have some questions for you. There is a spell, a spell that can tear open holes in the universe, and someone is going to use it very soon. This cult of yours is connected to a whole lot of other dark arts cults throughout the realms. Who would have access to a spell like that?"

"You will fail," the dark elf cultist laughed. "This spell will be the end of everything, and there is nothing you can do to stop it." The elf jerked his head to the side, snapping his own neck.

"Waffles!" John cursed.

. . . . .

Another dead end. For the past two days, or five weeks by my perception, I was searching for the answer to my vision. I had yet to encounter another rift, but things were getting nasty in the magical realms. The bad guys were getting worse and the good guys were getting scared. Something bad was coming and everyone felt it. It was up to me to see that the multiverse didn't end when it came. But so far, I was getting nowhere. This was the seventh mystical cult I had tracked down, and none of them had anything of use. This one might have actually had something, but that stupid cultist had to break his own neck before I could get it out of him.

I sat alone in my room, my cat Stripes rubbing his head against my leg. Suddenly there was a flash of light, and my childhood friend Pixie fluttered into the room, surrounded by an aura of rainbow light. "Any luck?" she asked. I shook my head in response. "Then you should go back to Arendelle. It must have been weeks on their time since your last visit."

"Not until I have this fixed," I answered. "I won't put my wife in danger. This spell is my problem, and I am going to fix it."

"She can handle herself," Pixie told me. "You know that."

"Of course I know that," I responded. "It's just that-"

Suddenly a rift split the air in the center of the room, sucking everything in.

"You've got to be kidding me!" I exclaimed as the rift sucked in one of my favorite LEGO sets. I threw my cat behind me to make sure he wouldn't get sucked in, and then leaped towards the rift. I wasn't going to let this thing stay. The rift sucked me in, Pixie dashing in behind me.


	3. Chapter 2: The TARDIS

Adventures of John: The Doctor, the Daleks, and the Dragon

Chapter 2: The TARDIS

I tumbled out of the rift, expecting to find myself in some dangerous alternate earth, possibly with an evil version of me to face. Instead I found myself in the center of the TARDIS console room, facing a stunned Eleventh Doctor and Clara Oswald.

"Doctor?" I asked in shock.

"John?" he responded, sounding equally shocked. We stood still for a moment, staring at each other, until Clara interjected.

"Oi!" she exclaimed, getting our attention. "What happened to you being all grown-up and stuff? You look like you're seventeen or something."

"That's because I am seventeen," I answered. "Technically. I don't age when I'm in the magical realms, and time flows differently there. If you count my time in the magical realms, I'm older than you are. I looked how I did before because I can magically change my age. When I have magic, that is."

"I liked you better when you were older and all magic-like," Clara pouted. "You were a lot hotter then."

"He's taken, remember?" the Doctor admonished. "The cool ice lady is his girlfriend." He chuckled for a moment. "See what I did there? Cool, ice?"

"Wife, actually," I answered. "We got married."

Clara shrieked, running up and wrapping me in a hug. "You got married! That's amazing! How was the wedding?"

"And why weren't we invited?" the Doctor asked, looking a bit hurt. Suddenly the TARDIS rocked violently, sending us all off of our feet. "I almost forgot!" the Doctor exclaimed, running back to the control console "We're being attacked!"

"You're being attacked?!" I shouted. "Why didn't you tell me?!"

"I forgot!" the Doctor shot back, flipping a few switches. "You're very distracting! Now just give me a moment…" The ship rocked again from a second blast as the Doctor flipped a switch, sending the ship into a series of convulsions. When it finally stopped shaking everything was calm, no more rocking or explosions. "Alright then!" the exclaimed, letting out his breath. "We're good for now. I think." He turned to me, wringing his hands together. "So, about the wedding…"

"I didn't have a way to contact you," I told him. "You took the card back, remember? Plus, you told me traveling to alternate realities was nearly impossible for the TARDIS."

"I would have still liked to receive an invitation!" he retorted, throwing his hands up into the air.

"You're lecturing me about not sending you an invitation to my wedding?" I questioned. "I'm not the one chatting it up while he's being attacked!"

"You're the one that just dropped into my ship!" he exclaimed, immediately before quieting down and getting his "thinking face". "How did you do that anyway?"

I was just about to answer when there was a long, very grumpy-sounding meow from behind me. Turning around, I saw my orange tabby Stripes perched on the railing. "Stripes?" I asked. "Really?"

"What is a **cat **doing on **my** ship?" the Doctor inquired.

"I guess he must have come through the portal after me," I answered, picking the cat up. "I thought I had kept him from coming through, but… Did a LEGO set fall in here too?" Pixie fluttered up to my ear, berating me for caring about so trivial a thing at a time like this. As usual, neither the Doctor nor Clara seemed to see her.

"Why are you here?" the Doctor questioned. "And how did you get here?"

"A rift opened in the fabric of the universe," I answered. "Either something is happening in your universe that is ripping it apart from the inside, or someone has gotten their hands on the spell that the Technomancer tried to use."

"Then I guess we have work to do," the Doctor responded. "Saving the universe and all that."

"Just like old times, right?"

"Yes," he answered. "Just like old times." Now that we were done with the business end of things, a grin spread across his face and he wrapped me in a big hug. "It's nice to see you again," he laughed. "So how was the wedding? Is everything going well?"

"The wedding was fantastic," I answered. "And everything is going wonderfully. At least it was before the rifts started opening up. What about you?"

"Well, you know me," he said, "same old Doctor. Clara's a teacher now, but you should already know that because of my television program you have in your universe."

"I actually did know that," I told him. "I just don't know where in time you are in relation to me." So, Clara was a teacher now. That meant that his encounter with the War Doctor and the Tenth Doctor, and after that Trenzalor, couldn't be too far off. And that meant that the Doctor, or my Doctor anyway, wouldn't be alive much longer. But I couldn't let him know that. "I'm glad to see you both."

"It's nice to see you to kid," Clara responded. "Though it is a little creepy to think of someone your age being married."

"Older than you," I reminded her. "Magical realms, alternate realities, do we have to go over this again?"

"No, I've got it," she answered, suppressing a giggle. "It's just funny, is all."

"Doctor," I said, changing the subject. "What was it that was attacking us?"

"Daleks," he answered. "But don't worry, we lost 'em."

"But don't Daleks have time travel too?" I asked. "How can you be entirely sure you lost them?"

"They couldn't possibly-" suddenly the TARDIS rocked violently, an explosion sounding outside. "I guess they could." He ran to the controls, flipping switches and pulling levers. "I've got a trick that will lose them for sure. Just hang on there!" We then went through another series of shaking and rocking and banging our heads on hard objects. When we finally stopped, the Doctor looked up from the console. "There!" he declared. "Now we've lost them!"

"But where, and **when**, are we?" I asked.

"Why don't we look outside and find out?"


	4. Chapter 3: Jurassic

Adventures of John: The Doctor, the Daleks, and the Dragon

Chapter 3: Jurassic

Opening the door, we looked outside to find ourselves in the middle of sweeping grassland, with a massive rainforest and mountain range visible in the distance. At first it appeared abandoned, but then the earth began to shake. Suddenly an immense shadow passed over the TARDIS, and looking up we saw the underbelly of a massive leathery beast. The shaking came from its massive feet slamming against the earth as it walked. While it passed us it stretched forth its lengthy neck, a deep rumbling coming from its throat.

"A brontosaurus," I muttered. "You brought us back time to the Jurassic Era?" I questioned, turning to the Doctor. "What if that thing had stepped on the TARDIS?"

"An Apatosaurus, actually," the Doctor corrected. "There is no such thing as a brontosaurus. And you just experienced the TARDIS survive multiple blasts from Dalek battle cruisers, and you're worried about it getting stepped on? The shields are more than enough to protect it from damage from passing reptiles. But we'll put it on invisible just to make sure nothing gets too curious and we find ourselves unable to get in." He dashed into the TARDIS for a moment before dashing back out, the box disappearing behind him.

"Speaking of which, are you sure the Daleks won't be able to follow us?" Clara asked. "And aren't they supposed to not know about you? Didn't you erase their memories or something?"

"Or something," he answered, glancing at Clara. "You actually did it, in your Oswin Oswald incarnation. **You** erased their memorizes. Don't you remember?"

"Sort of," Clara answered. "All the stuff that the other versions of me did is pretty blurry."

The Doctor nodded thoughtfully. "They don't know who I am, but they recognized my TARDIS as Time Lord technology, and they would do anything to get their hands on it, no matter who the pilot is." He rubbed his hands together, stepping out of the box. "But don't worry, we lost them. Just in case we should stay in this time for a bit, so we should go out and appreciate the scenery. It's not every day that you get to go back to the Jurassic Era. Not for you, anyway."

So we walked out into the plain, seeing more Apatosaurus coming from the same direction as the first. They were incredibly majestic creatures, so massive and powerful. And yet, despite their immense strength, they were also incredibly gentle. One of the passing creatures even stopped to examine us and let Clara pet it on the head. There were no such thing as humans yet, so the creatures here weren't afraid of us. To them we were just another animal, one that didn't pose much of a threat at that.

. . . . .

But while we were appreciating the creatures' beauty, another, much more sinister creature, was evaluating us. "These apes are different than the ones we know," the creature hissed. "Not nearly as much hair. And that vessel of theirs is far too advanced for their primitive minds. These ones must be special, the next step on their evolutionary ladder." The creature smiled a cold, reptilian smile to itself. "They will make fine sacrifices."

. . . . .

"What do you think is in there?" Clara asked, pointing to the distant jungle. "Anything exciting?"

"I think it would be best to stay away from there," the Doctor cautioned. "The insects alone would be enough to kill you, much less the various dinosaurs that one might find." He continued speaking, but I quickly stopped listening. There was a faint yet insistent buzzing in my ears, a strange sensation that I couldn't quite place. It felt very familiar, but it seemed to be coming from far away. I focused inward, trying to discover the source of the sensation.

_Magic._ It was magic, and it was coming from the distant mountain range. This entire universe was devoid of magic, and yet I could sense some great source of magic emanating from the range. _It has to do something with the rift,_ I reasoned.

"Tell him!" Pixie urged. "Let's go see what's going on over there! It'll be fun!"

"Doctor," I said, cutting in to his monologue about prehistoric insects. "There is a strange energy coming from that mountain range. I believe it has something to do with the rift that brought me to your TARDIS."

The Doctor flipped out his sonic screwdriver and pointed it at the mountain range, "sonicing" it. "There is an energy signature emanating from those mountains," he declared, examining the information displayed on the screwdriver, information that only he ever seemed to see. "It's the same energy signature that we discovered in the Technomancer's universe." He flipped his sonic back into his jacket pocket and checked an imaginary watch. "I think it we should investigate."

"What about the jungle?" Clara asked, pointing at the mass of foliage directly between us and the mountains. "I thought we couldn't go in there."

"We shouldn't," the Doctor agreed. "We'll take the TARDIS to get around the jungle, and we'll go the rest of the way on foot."

. . . . .

It took only a few moments for the TARDIS to take us beyond the jungle. We stepped out just past the outermost tree, the box vanishing behind us as the Doctor turned it invisible again. "Alright!" he declared, flapping his hands in the air before rubbing them together. "Let's go find us some magic!"

Unfortunately, once we stepped on the stone at the base of the mountains things didn't turn out well. The ground beneath our feet suddenly gave way, and we tumbled into darkness.

. . . . .

Back at where the TARDIS first landed, a massive ship suddenly appeared in the sky. "Scanners indicate there is no sign of the Time Lord device," the monotonous voice of a Dalek declared.

"Find it!" ordered another Dalek. "We cannot allow the device to escape! And find the pilot as well. We must discern how a human learned to pilot a TARDIS!" The ship opened then, and hundreds of Daleks flew out, scouring the countryside in search of the TARDIS.

. . . . .

When we regained consciousness we found ourselves in the middle of a massive cavern. Stalactites hung from the ceiling, stalagmites, stretched out of the ground, and everywhere was the glitter of gemstones. Unfortunately, rock formations were not the only thing the cavern was filled with. Everywhere there were scaly green reptile-men, each of which was armed with what looked like very advanced guns.

"Ah," the Doctor said, looking around. "Hello there, Silurians. I'm the Doctor. We um, we come in peace." Unfortunately, they didn't seem to share the sentiment.


	5. Chapter 4: Prisoners

Adventures of John: The Doctor, the Daleks, and the Dragon

Chapter 4: Prisoners

"You will come with us," one of the Silurians declared, stepping out of the crowd. "You will be sacrifices for the Great One." Unfortunately, I had no magic, and neither the Doctor nor Clara had any skill in battle, so we had no choice other than to comply. The creatures formed a ring around us with the one that I assume was their leader at the front.

"Why are you doing this?" the Doctor, who was at the front of our little group inside of the bigger one, asked. "The Silurians are a proud people at the peak of their civilization! Why would you submit yourselves to this 'Great One'? And what is this 'Great One' anyway? Is he a god? Is he even a he? Is **she** a god?"

"The prisoners will remain silent!" the lead Silurian ordered. "You will all learn soon enough what awaits you."

As we continued to march, I stretched out with my mind, drawing on my connection with my little faerie friend. _Pixie!_ I called out._ Are you there?_

"I am!" she responded, fluttering into sight. "What are these things?"

_Silurians,_ I answered. _Ancient race of highly advanced lizard-people that live in this reality. Apparently these ones are part of some sort of cult. And they appear to be leading us directly towards the source of the magic._ And they were. Every step we took carried us closer to the insistently buzzing energy. I could feel it calling out to me, urging me forward. Then again, I always had difficulty keeping myself away from magic. It always got me into trouble.

"Then I guess we follow," Pixie reasoned. "Once we get there we can see if we can get **you** some of that magic, and then these lizards won't be so tough."

"I hope you're right," I told her. "Because if this 'Great One' here is what is producing the magic, and I don't manage to get any of it, we are all dead."

. . . . .

"The scouts have found nothing!" one Dalek reported. "The Time Lord device remains hidden."

"It must be discovered!" declared the head Dalek. "Scanners show there is a Silurian tunnel network below us. Search the tunnels, find the device!"

"Yes, Dalek Supreme!" the lesser Dalek replied, flying off, dozens of other Daleks following.

. . . . .

As we made our way through the dark tunnels, the only light was from Pixie, her rainbow glow shining brightly. Unfortunately, neither the Doctor nor Clara could see her, so they were without her light to aid them, and often tripped over unseen obstacles. Luckily, the Silurians didn't seem to be able to see her either, so we had at least one ace up our sleeve. Though what exactly she could do to help, I wasn't sure. She couldn't even touch the Silurians in this magic-less reality, much less harm them.

Suddenly the procession stopped, the Doctor bumping into the lead Silurian and Clara bumping into him. "We will proceed to the temple," the lead Silurian declared. "The uninitiated must remain beyond the gate." The gate in question was in fact a massive steel door blocking off the next section of tunnel.

"Well, I haven't been initiated," I said, "so I guess I'll just be on my way." I turned around to go, only to be forcefully picked up and placed back into position.

"The sacrifices will accompany the initiated to the sacrificial chamber," the lead Silurian said with finality. Nearly two-thirds of the Silurians stayed by the door, while the rest escorted us through. Beyond it was a massive cavern. One the side closest to us was filled with various tables with archaic symbols carved in them, along with various blood-stained blades. It was what was on the other side of the cavern that drew my attention though. For there, filling half of the immense cavern, was one of the largest creatures I had ever seen.

. . . . .

As the door closed behind us, the remaining Silurians formed into three lines before the door, forming a guard. They waited for several minutes, standing completely still, blasters at the ready. They began to hear a noise, coming from a great distance. The noise quickly grew closer and louder, until words were distinguishable.

"Exterminate! **Exterminate!** **EXTERMINATE!**"


	6. Chapter 5: The Great One

Adventures of John: The Doctor, the Daleks, and the Dragon

Chapter 5: The Great One

The massive beast was curled into itself, and yet it still barely managed to fit into the immense space. It was covered in shimmering golden scales, with a lengthy, serpentine tail, gigantic leathery bat-like wings, razor sharp talons, and fangs that could tear apart a semi. In other words, it was a dragon. A massive dragon worshiped by a cult of lizard men. And it was from this beast that the magic was emanating from.

"Well crap," I whispered. "I don't think I'm going to be able to get my hands on **that** magic."

"Bring the sacrifices before the Great One!" the lead Silurian ordered. The followers grabbed us roughly and forced us to kneel directly in front of the dragon. It sat still for a moment, and then one massive golden eye opened.

"These are the sacrifices you bring before me?" the dragon asked. "These are the greatest sacrifices yet. A Time Lord, a girl who has lived a thousand lives, and a master magician." The Silurian leader looked at us in shock. Apparently he did not realize exactly what he had caught. "But now I see that this bounty was unintentional," the beast rumbled. "Still, you will be rewarded even though it was simply Chance that sent these to you, or possibly Fate." He turned to me, a cruel smile stretching across his reptilian visage. "I can sense your power, mortal. So much power, and yet in this world you cannot tap into it." He burst into rumbling laughter. "Oh, how cruel to you Fate has been. Now you shall serve as a feast for me. I will savor your energies especially."

"Who exactly are you?" the Doctor interjected. "I'm guessing from your appearance that you are a dragon, or something that looks like one at least. But who are you? Why are you here, making these civilized people into such a primitive cult? And how do you know so much about us just by looking at us?"

"So many questions, Doctor," the dragon rumbled. "But I will answer them. After all, you have done so much for this universe that it would be rude of me not to give you a final request before I devour your essence. I am Raxalaz. I am older than your universe, and come from a universe where magic is life. The weak minds of these simple beings were easily dominated by my power, and now serve me and give me sacrifice. I devour the life essence of these sacrifices, and they sustain my magic in this magic-less universe of yours. And as to what I know of you and your companions, it is carved into your essences. I can see all of you, every moment each of you have lived." He hissed in ecstasy. "Such powerful essences you have. I will feast indeed today. Now that your questions have been answered, Doctor, I believe it is time for you to die."

_What do I do?_ I asked myself. _I can't do anything without my magic! We're helpless. Please Doctor, have something up your sleeve. Have some brilliant plan to save the day. Please!_

Suddenly the doors to the cavern burst open, allowing dozens of Daleks to fly into the cavern. "Exterminate! Exterminate!"

"You dare enter my sanctuary!?" Raxalaz roared. "You will feel my wrath, abominations!" He took a deep breath, and then let out a massive burst of golden… sand. I stood there for a moment in shock. Most dragons breathed fire, but there were other sorts of dragons, and yet I had never seen any breathe sand. I watched closely as the sand particles struck the Daleks, passing through their force fields easily to cling to their metal shells. Everywhere the sand struck, the metal corroded away, rusting into nothing. Some of Raxalaz's followers were also struck by the golden sand, making some of them age at incredible speeds until they turned to dust, while making others age backwards until there was nothing left.

"The sands of time," I muttered. "He's a time dragon!" Until this day, I had believed the time dragons were nothing more than a myth. In the magical realms, there were legends about a group of dragons that existed outside of time, and could bend it to their will. But then again, they could very well have been nothing more than a myth, in my reality at least. This beast claimed to be older than the Doctor's universe… I searched my head for everything I had learned about the universe before the Doctor's from the show, and I realized why I was here.

Raxalaz continued to spray the Daleks with his time sand, turning the deadly alien invaders into rusted scrap metal. Magical energy surged from him with the sand, and I took advantage. Focusing my energies, I drained as much power as I could from his attack. The time sand began to work more sluggishly as the energy behind it faded, until the stream of sand had almost no effect at all. "What is happening!?" the dragon roared. He turned on me, rage filling his golden eyes. "You! Meddling sorcerer, you will regret that decision!"

I smiled at him, my ordinary appearance fading away into the appearance of a red-cloaked, golden-armored hero, wielding a flaming blade. "Actually," I told him, "I think it is you who will regret bringing me here." With a flick of my wrist, I summoned up a living inferno that chased the remaining Daleks, turning them into molten slag. I then conjured magical chains, binding the dragon forcefully. "You are the reason I am here. **You** opened the rift, or your presence in this reality did anyway. Magic does not belong in this universe, not for any extended time at least. Usually, whenever something magical takes permanent residence in this reality, it gets altered to fit this reality better. The magic of the Carrionite witches changed into 'linguistic-science', and the old god Yog-Sothoth developed into the Great Intelligence, and even creatures such as the Beast were forced to adapt. But not you, you refused to change, and have been devouring the essences of sentient beings to maintain your powers. Your very presence is ripping this universe apart. So, it's my job to end the threat."

"You do not have the power!" he hissed through his restraints. "They told me about you. Told me you would be coming. They told me that you would try to defeat me. But you can't. You simply don't have enough power!"

"No I don't," I agreed. "Not in this reality anyways. But you do." Focusing the power I had already taken from him, I began to drain the rest. I felt the energy pouring into me and watched as he wasted away. First he began to look sickly, becoming thin and frail. Then his scaled became dull and fell off. He shriveled up, until he finally crumpled into a pile of dust. Meanwhile, I could barely contain all the power I had absorbed. I disintegrated the ceiling, leaving a gaping hole in the earth. I soared out of the hole, flying up to the Dalek cruiser overhead. I focused the powers surging through me and sent it out in one massive blast, vaporizing the massive ship and every Dalek within a hundred miles.

I floated back down into the now open cavern slowly, landing before a stunned Doctor and Clara, allowing my fancy apparel and appearance to fade away. "Wow," Clara said, stunned. "That was impressive. And scary."

"That was a marvelous display," the Doctor told me. "But are you sure you are alright? Something like that…"

"I'm fine. Never underestimate John the Adventurer," I told them, smiling. "Now come on, I have both a cat and a LEGO set waiting for me back in the TARDIS."

. . . . .

In the TARDIS I gathered the broken pieces of my LEGO set together, and grabbed Stripes, who complained to the man-handling with an annoyed meow. Once everything was gathered a rift opened behind me. I said my goodbyes to both the Doctor and Clara, and then Pixie, the cat and I went through the rift.


	7. Epilogue

Adventures of John: The Doctor, the Daleks, and the Dragon

Epilogue

Back home, I thought about what I had just experienced. It wasn't the first time I had gone adventuring with the Doctor, but it might very well be my last, and I had left without even trying to warn him of what was coming. But there were more important things to think about. Raxalaz had told me that "they" had told him about me. Who were "they"? And why did these people, whoever they were, tell him this? How did they know?

Also, why was it that all these rifts seemed to be directed towards me? First one sucked me and Elsa to an alternate Arendelle, and then this rift had appeared in my bedroom and brought me directly into the TARDIS. And each time I solved the problem, another rift opened just long enough to take me back home. This was not natural. Something more is going on here. This wasn't just about my spell. But what it is, I have no idea. Whatever it is, I suspect I will learn soon enough.


	8. The Story is Not Over

The Story is Not Over…

…Not even close. If you enjoyed this story, why stop now? This is only one story in the _John the Adventurer_ series. Read all about my other adventures! Here are all of the stories in chronological order with the link to each of them. Enjoy!

**PART 1**

The Early Adventures

1\. Journey to Neverland

s/9988513/1/Adventures-of-John-Journey-to-Neverland

2\. Welcome to Wonderland

s/9992207/1/Adventures-of-John-Welcome-to-Wonderland

3\. The Wonderful Conspiracy of Oz

s/10021169/1/Adventures-of-John-The-Wonderful-Conspiracy-of-Oz

4\. The Day I Met the Doctor

s/10003914/1/Adventures-of-John-The-Day-I-Met-the-Doctor

The Frozen Trilogy

5\. The Adventurer and the Snow Queen

s/9967570/1/Adventures-of-John-The-Adventurer-and-the-Snow-Queen

\- The Lost Weeks

s/10620110/1/Adventures-of-John-The-Adventurer-and-the-Snow-Queen-The-Lost-Weeks

6\. The Search for Arendelle

s/10026159/1/Adventures-of-John-The-Search-for-Arendelle

7\. The Return to Arendelle

s/10036949/1/Adventures-of-John-The-Return-to-Arendelle

Conclusion

8\. World War Magic

s/10051986/1/Adventures-of-John-World-War-Magic

**PART 2**

Valentines Day

9\. My Frozen Valentine

s/10108634/1/Adventures-of-John-My-Frozen-Valentine

Danger of the Rifts

10\. Parallels

s/10121264/1/Adventures-of-John-Parallels

11\. The Doctor, the Daleks, and the Dragon

s/10126576/1/Adventures-of-John-The-Doctor-the-Daleks-and-the-Dragon

12\. Winchesters

s/10140894/1/Adventures-of-John-Winchesters

13\. Heroes

s/10146442/1/Adventures-of-John-Heroes

The Void Trilogy

14\. The Society

s/10166428/1/Adventures-of-John-The-Society

15\. Into the Void

s/10198538/1/Adventures-of-John-Into-the-Void

16\. Heart of the Void

s/10227395/1/Adventures-of-John-Heart-of-the-Void

Aftermath

17\. A Frozen Child One Shot

s/10249064/1/Adventures-of-John-A-Frozen-Child-One-Shot

**PART 3**

A New Threat

18\. Inner Demons

s/10263529/1/Adventures-of-John-Inner-Demons

19\. The Masters of Chaos One Shot

s/10277127/1/Adventures-of-John-The-Masters-of-Chaos-One-Shot

20\. New World Order

s/10288840/1/Adventures-of-John-New-World-Order

21\. The Stolen Queen

s/10320119/1/Adventures-of-John-The-Stolen-Queen

22\. Twist in Time

s/10349673/1/Adventures-of-John-Twist-in-Time

The War

23\. And So Begins the War

s/10375969/1/Adventures-of-John-And-So-Begins-the-War

24\. Gods of War

s/10436380/1/Adventures-of-John-Gods-of-War

25\. Ravages of War

s/10487273/1/Adventures-of-John-Ravages-of-War


End file.
